Laissez-vous surprendre
by ArthuRrrr
Summary: Que se serait-il passé si l'arrestation de Royce avait ébranlé Beckett bien plus que ce que nous avons pu voir ? J'espère que ça vous plaira.


Jamais Kate n'oubliera ce petit matin de Janvier un peu frais. Ses pieds dans l'eau froide de la côte Est, quelques cailloux entre les mains, elle respirait pour la première fois depuis des semaines. A quelques pas, un peu plus haut sur la plage, Jim était assis sur le sable, son costume trois pièces toujours sur les épaules. Depuis ce jour-là, la jeune femme était intimement convaincue que même dans les pires journées, il était possible d'éprouver de la joie.

Et pourtant ce soir, face à la photographie de Royce aimantée sur ce sinistre tableau blanc, la joie ne semblait pas vouloir pointer le bout de son nez. Perdue dans ses pensées, Beckett en fut sortie par un «ça va? » quelque peu hésitant de Castle.

· Oui, répond-elle en espérant que sa voix n'est pas la trahirait pas.

Kate lui tourna le dos pour ranger la photo de son mentor dans sa boîte mais aussi pour ne pas croiser son regard. Déjà à fleur de peau, contenir ses émotions, s'il parvenait à plonger ses yeux dans les siens, aurait été compliqué. Et même si elle rêvait de se blottir dans ses bras, le poste n'était pas le lieu idéal pour cela.

· Euh ... Est ... Est ce que je peux me permettre de dire à quel point c'est frustrant de chercher un trésor là où il n'y a pas de trésor?

Elle lui offrit un sourire magnifique, ne détourna pas le regard et sembla même apprécier son côté enfantin.

· Dites-vous que ce n'était pas une chasse au trésor mais une enquête... Sur un homicide, rajouta-t-elle.

· Oh, je vous en pris. N'essayez pas de me faire croire que ça n'a pas rajouté un peu de piment à l'affaire.

· Un peu, oui, sourit-elle franchement.

Cet homme était incroyable. Elle broyait du noir depuis plus d'une heure et en moins de deux minutes, il venait de lui rendre le sourire. Il lui avait épargné les «Avec le temps, ça passera» ou «L'argent change les gens, c'est ainsi» et elle ne pouvait que l'en remercier.

· Y a une chose qui me tracasse. S'il n'y avait pas de trésor alors pourquoi prendre le temps de faire une carte? Demanda-t-il face au tableau blanc.

· Ce cimetière est immense peut-être qu'on s'est trompé de tombe. Cette carte nous mettait peut-être volontairement sur une fausse piste.

· Et si c'était moi. Si je n'avais pas vu un détail, une sorte de deuxième étape.

· Une autre carte éventuellement ? S'enquit-elle.

· Non. A sa place, je n'aurais pas éparpillé cette information. Je l'aurais encore mieux cachée... A un endroit connu de moi seul. Sur mon propre corps par exemple, dit-il en décrochant la photographie de Malcolm Lloyd.

· C'est la dernière partie de la carte à votre avis? Demanda-t-elle en se prenant au jeu.

· Quoi de plus important pour lui que de se rappeler comment accéder à son butin? Alors des chiffres romains ... Un deux au dessus d'un six ... Et si c'était ... Deux rangées plus loin et six tombes à partir de l'endroit où se trouve cette nuit, déclara-t-il d'une traite avant de se pincer les lèvres pour ne pas exploser de joie. Ca vous dit de jouer de la ... pelle avec moi?

Un sourire timoré sur les lèvres, elle réfléchit à ce qui l'attend une fois rentrée chez elle, si elle décide de ne pas l'accompagner dans cette chasse au trésor.

Elle s'effondrera sur son canapé dans un tee-shirt beaucoup trop grand pour elle, un pot de glace entre les mains tentant vainement d'oublier qu'elle venait de passer les menottes à celui qui, un jour, fut son idole.

Inconsciemment ou pas d'ailleurs, Castle lui proposait d'échapper pour quelques heures encore à tout ça. Alors pourquoi refuser une telle offre ?

· Jouer de la pelle avec vous, hein ? ... C'est moi qui conduis, dit-elle en attrapant sa veste.

· Génial ! S'extasia-t-il comme un môme.

* * *

En temps normal, se promener avec Castle à une heure du matin n'aurait pas déplu à la jeune femme. Mais voilà, trottiner dans les allées d'un cimetière à la recherche d'un trésor probablement enfoui sous une des tombes dépassait tout ce que Kate aurait pu imaginer. La situation était abracadabrantesque et le terme semblait encore trop faible selon elle.

· Si on était dans un film d'horreur...

· Castle, pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, on n'est pas dans un film d'horreur !

Un sourire étira soudainement les lèvres du romancier. Il ralentit la cadence, laissant Beckett prendre quelques pas d'avance et lorsqu'il jugea l'écart suffisant, il s'approcha discrètement d'elle. D'un geste brusque, il empoigna ses hanches en criant «Bouh! ».

Kate sursauta et ne put retenir un petit cri d'effroi. Elle tentait de retrouver une respiration et un rythme cardiaque convenables alors que l'écrivain, plutôt fier de lui, riait aux éclats derrière elle.

· Je le savais! Vous flippez autant que moi en fait, se réjouit l'écrivain.

· Je ne flippe pas. Vous m'avez simplement surprise, râla-t-elle.

Castle n'avait toujours pas lâché ses hanches. Son torse était pratiquement collé contre son dos et elle pouvait sentir son souffle caresser sa nuque. Elle mourait d'envie de se retourner dans ses bras et de l'embrasser mais elle n'en eut pas le temps, Rick s'écartait déjà.

L'écrivain relâcha son étreinte avant de prendre la foudre sur la tête mais Dieu qu'il se sentait à sa place lorsqu'il la tenait dans ses bras. L'espace d'un instant, il crut qu'elle avait lâché prise et s'était appuyée un peu plus contre lui mais il avait sans doute rêvé. Kate Beckett ne s'abandonne jamais ... Du moins pas dans ses bras.

· Alors Lieutenant, quelle est votre plus grande peur ?

· Vous voulez dire, à part de devoir vous garder mes côtés jusqu'à ma retraite?

· Très drôle! Allez Beckett, de quoi la petite Kate avait-elle peur quand la nuit envahissait sa chambre?

· Et vous Castle, de quoi avez-vous peur ?

· _De te perdre ... Souffla-t-il dans un murmure inaudible._

· Castle ? Insista la jeune femme face à son mutisme.

· Ma plus grande peur ? Répéta-t-il sans la lâcher du regard. De ne pas avoir le temps de dire « Je t'aime » aux personnes qui comptent le plus à mes yeux... Oui, je crois que c'est ça qui me terrifie le plus.

Le cœur de Kate rata un battement tant l'amour emplissait les yeux de l'écrivain. Un amour qu'elle était malheureusement incapable de lui rendre tant ses désillusions de l'été passé étaient encore présentes.

· Bon, il y a aussi : les vampires, les loups-garous, les cannibales, les monstres, les fantômes et les femmes par moment...

Et voilà, le charme était rompu. L'humour était en général une échappatoire et ce soir en était la preuve. Il venait de lui faire la plus belle des déclarations qui soit mais sachant pertinemment que seul un silence régnerait après cela, il laissa parler l'enfant qui sommeillait en lui.

· Quatre ... Cinq ... Et six. Voilà, nous sommes, déclare-t-il en posant une lampe torche sur le rebord de la petite pierre tombale.

Ils enchaînaient les coups de pied depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes à présent en vain.

· Toujours rien ? S'enquit-elle en sortant du trou qu'ils venaient de creuser.

· Toujours rien ... Souffla l'écrivain dépité.

· Finalement, peut-être que les diamants n'ont jamais été enterrés dans ce cimetière ... Peut-être que Lloyd a créé cette carte uniquement pour tromper Stuckey ...

· Hum ... Marmonna-t-il en enfonçant sa pelle. A moins que ... Mais oui! S'exclama-t-il en s'agenouillant. Kate, ils sont là!

Castle posa avec la plus grande des délicatesses, la petite boite aux pieds de Beckett mais Kate n'avait d'yeux que pour son partenaire. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front et son regard scintillant, le rendant affreusement sexy. Face aux sept petits sachets renfermant les diamants de Lloyd, le sourire de l'écrivain s'agrandit encore.

· On est plutôt une bonne équipe, vous ne trouvez pas? Sourit-il.

· Oh si ! S'exclama Kate en lui sautant dans les bras.

Prétendre que Castle ne fut pas surpris en recevant Beckett dans ses bras serait un mensonge. D'ordinaire introvertie, ce soir, elle l'étonnait. Elle s'ouvrait à lui tant dans la discussion que physiquement ce qui ne fut pas pour lui déplaire.

Ce n'est qu'une fois au creux de son épaule que la jeune femme prit conscience de son geste. Elle était dans un cimetière en pleine nuit et pourtant, appuyée contre le torse de Castle, elle ne s'était jamais sentie autant en sécurité.

Plus rien n'importait à part eux. Ils étaient dans leur bulle, coupés du reste du monde sans personne pour les interrompre.

· Alors Lieutenant, les diamants finiront-ils en boucles d'oreille ou en rivière ?

· Oh non Castle, pas question de les garder.

· Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Beckett, nous les avons trouvés, ils sont à nous ! Râla-t-il.

· C'est non négociable, Castle. Ces diamants retournent à leur propriétaire.

· Kate, je vous en pris. Comment pourriez-vous dire « non » à une bague avec un tel diamant ?

· Serait-ce votre façon de me demander ma main ? Demanda-t-elle en arquant un sourcil.

· Vous pourriez dire « non » ? S'enquit-il dans un sourire charmeur.

· Mon père vous a dit « oui » ?

· Des boucles d'oreilles, c'est plutôt pas mal tout compte fait.

* * *

Beckett entra dans son appartement en claquant la porte, monta ses marches trois par trois et s'enferma dans sa salle de bain où elle se laissa glisser contre la porte. Ses genoux contre sa poitrine, elle sentit les larmes pointer à la bordure de ses yeux. D'un revers de main, elle essuya une fugitive.

Elle s'en voulait de ne pas être assez forte pour surmonter cette journée cauchemardesque. Mais comment se relever quand la personne en laquelle vous croyiez le plus vous abandonne ?

Plus qu'un instructeur, Royce avait été la figure paternelle qui lui manquait après la disparition de Johanna. A l'époque, il était le seul à comprendre ce besoin de savoir qui lui avait ôté sa mère. C'était certainement ça qui lui faisait le plus mal ce soir. Royce l'avait comprise.

Elle se déshabilla, sans prend le temps de ramasser ses vêtements, et les laissa au centre de la pièce. Elle ouvrit l'eau et se glissa dessous. Les mains appuyées sur le carrelage froid, la tête baissée, l'eau tombant sur ses épaules tendues, elle s'autorisa enfin à lâcher prise.

Castle lui avait proposé de venir boire un verre et manger un morceau après leur petite chasse au trésor. Elle avait refusé prétextant être fatiguée mais elle ne voulait pas s'imposer. Il avait déjà été adorable en passant une soirée avec elle plutôt que de rejoindre sa fille et sa mère. Lanie y verrait là une énième preuve des sentiments de Rick à son égard ... Certainement.

Assis l'un en face de l'autre dans son canapé, ils auraient partagé une pizza autour d'un verre de rouge. Il aurait cherché sans doute tous les prétextes possibles et inimaginables pour faire la sourire. Une chose est sûre, elle ne serait pas seule sous la douche à pleurer désespérément.

Elle leva la tête et passa ses mains sur son visage. Elle se lava et coupa l'eau à regrets quelques minutes plus tard. Face au miroir de sa salle de bain, Beckett ne fait que constater les stigmates laisser par ses larmes. Elle enfila un vieux pull de Stanford et un bas de jogging avant de errer comme une âme en peine au travers de son appartement à la recherche du dernier Nikki Hard pour finalement s'effondrer sur son lit.

Elle posa le roman de Castle sur sa table de chevet. Elle souffla en regardant l'heure affichée par son réveil. Elle hésita à appeler Lanie pour discuter mais elle se résigna en pensant qu'à cette heure là, sa meilleure amie était surement en train de dormir ou sous les draps d'Esposito.

Beckett aurait pu trouver du réconfort au près du nouvel homme qui occupait sa vie depuis quelques mois. Mais ils se croisaient entre des heures sup' et des gardes prolongées, et le peu de temps qu'ils trouvaient, ils le passaient à s'effeuiller.

L'espace d'un instant, elle voulut appeler Castle mais elle refraina ses envies. Elle était Kate Beckett forte en toutes circonstances, téléphoner à son coéquipier pour lui exprimer sa tristesse et ses peurs, ne lui ressemblait tellement pas. Elle ne voulait pas paraître désespérée et encore moins face à Rick.

· Castle, déclara une petite voix de l'autre côté du téléphone.

· ...

· Beckett?

· ...

· Kate, est-ce que tout va bien ? S'inquiéta-t-il immédiatement.

· Je suis désolé de vous avoir réveillé. A demain Castle.

· Non, non Kate ne raccrochez pas !

· Il est 1h30, Castle. On se voit au poste dans quelques heures.

· 1h30 et alors? Kate, attendez!

· ...

· Est-ce que vous me faites faire confiance?

· Est-ce que je vous...

· Je suis en bas de chez vous dans 15 minutes, la coupa-t-il.

· Je ... Quoi ? Non mais Castle, vous avez vu l'heure !

· 15 minutes, Kate. Ne soyez pas en retard.

* * *

L'écrivain avait délaissé son bas de pyjama pour un jean et un pull, une touche de parfum et des chaussures noires. Quinze minutes plus tard, il garait sa Ferrari en double file devant l'immeuble de la jeune femme.

· Alors Castle, où m'emmenez vous? Demanda-t-elle en ouvrant la portière.

· Laissez vous surprendre, Kate, sourit l'écrivain.

· Je hais les surprises.

· Je sais, je trouve ça génial !

II démarra en riant alors que Kate roulait des yeux en calant confortablement dans son fauteuil. La tête appuyée contre la fenêtre, elle regardait le paysage défiler sous la lumière des réverbères de New York. Elle jeta un léger coup d'œil à son partenaire. Ils quittaient la ville en pleine nuit, sans qu'il ne lui pose la moindre question. Il devait pertinemment savoir qu'elle aurait fini par lui mentir en prétendant que tout allait pour le mieux.

Apaisée et sereine, à la sortie de la Grosse Pomme, les bras de Morphée avaient déjà emportés la jeune femme.

Castle étouffa un bâillement en entrant dans sa cour dans les Hamptons. Il coupa le moteur et pendant quelques secondes, il regarda dormir. Elle semblait si paisible à cet instant qu'il était difficile de croire qu'elle l'avait appelé complètement démunie quelques heures plutôt.

Il fit le tour de la voiture et ouvrit doucement la portière. Rick laissa ses doigts errer dans ses cheveux pour la réveiller. Elle émit un doux grognement en se calant un peu plus dans son siège avant d'ouvrir lentement les yeux. Beckett lui offrit un sourire qui lui fit perdre pied. Il avait une folle envie de l'embrasser mais il se contenta de lui tendre la main.

· Vous venez ? Sourit-il.

Beckett regarda sa main puis plongea dans ses yeux bleus. Ils longèrent la maison et descendirent sur la plage. Assis côte à côte sur le sable, ils se laissaient bercer par le bruit des vagues.

L'air du bord de mer était frais et le ciel étoilé, cette nuit là. Castle déposa délicatement l'une des couvertures sur eux et fut surpris en sentant Kate se blottir contre lui.

· Merci, souffla-t-elle dans une murmure en relevant les yeux vers lui.

· Toujours.

· Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir écourté votre nuit.

· Je ... En vérité ... Je ne dormais pas, déclara-t-il.

Baissant la tête, elle se laissa gagner par ses émotions. Elle se contenait de ne pas montrer la jalousie qui la consommer à cet instant. Elle ne se faisait pas d'illusions, il avait surement retrouvé son ex-femme pour une partie de ses jambes en l'air après leur petite escapade dans le cimetière.

· Oh...

. Je n'ai jamais été aussi performant en l'espace de quelques heures ! C'était époustouflant ! Déclara-t-il dans un sourire.

· Super ! Claqua-t-elle en s'écartant.

· Non vraiment... Elle était tellement diabolique et envoutante que s'en était fabuleux... Dit-il rêveur.

· Epargnez moi les détails, Castle.

· Pourtant ce sont les détails qui m'ont permis de clore mon intrigue...

· Vous... Vous avez écrit ? Bafouilla-t-elle en rougissant violement.

· Evidemment, vous vous étiez imaginé quoi ? Demanda-t-il innocemment.

Beckett détourna les yeux, évitant de répondre à la dernière question de Castle, et replia ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Elle se laissait bercer par le rythme entrainant des vagues, ravie d'être sur cette plage au beau milieu de la nuit avec lui. Elle se recala au creux de son épaule en humant son parfum doux mentholé et laissa le sommeil l'emporter à nouveau.

* * *

Quand le froid la saisit, Beckett nicha son visage au creux du cou de celui contre qui elle avait passé la nuit. Elle se remémora une soirée, des pleurs dans sa salle de bain à Castle assis à ses côtés sur cette plage, et un sourire étira ses lèvres. Blottie contre le corps chaud de son partenaire et sa main délicatement posée au travers de son torse, ce réveil était tellement agréable et naturel. Elle tenta de s'extirper des bras de l'écrivain mais il raffermit sa prise en bredouillant :

· Non, te lève pas. Reste au lit ...

· Castle.

. Oh Kate, salut ...

· Castle !

· Quoi ?

· C'est vous qui avez fait ça ?

· Quoi ?

· Arrêtez de dire « quoi ? » et réveillez vous !

· Je ne sais pas ce que vous... Oh, on est blottis l'un contre l'autre sur une plage déserte... C'est coquin !

· Castle, c'est pas marrant!

· J'ai pas dit « marrant », j'ai dit « coquin » et on s'est simplement endormis.

· Endormis ! Oh mon dieu, quelle heure est-il ? Demanda-t-elle en se redressant brusquement.

· Pas loin de sept heures, répondit-il en regardant sa montre.

· Debout Castle, il y en a qui travaille pour vivre.

· Vous êtes toujours comme ça au réveil ?

* * *

Beckett entra timidement dans la chambre de l'écrivain. Elle resta sur le pas de la porte comme pour ne pas briser le charme de la pièce. La jeune femme laissa sa main effleurer les draps en soie bleu nuit. Elle s'imagina parfaitement revivre un matin comme celui là, mais un réveil sous cette couette et non frigorifiée sur la plage. Elle rougit à cette pensée et s'enferma dans la salle de bain.

Dans la cuisine, Castle s'occupait des pancakes en repensant à la nuit passée. Il s'était assoupi peu de temps après la jeune femme mais le froid l'avait sorti de son sommeil quelques minutes plus tard. Il s'était longuement tâté, hésitant entre le réveiller et la conduire jusqu'à une chambre d'ami ou bien déplier la deuxième couverture sur leurs corps enlacés. Finalement, il avait opté pour la garder près de lui.

Il sursauta en entendant le téléphone de Beckett sonner dans sa veste. Il s'approcha et glissa prudemment sa main dans l'une des poches. L'écusson du NYPD le rassura quelque peu, il venait de prendre la bonne décision ... Du moins, il l'espérait.

Kate s'avouerait pleinement la chaleur de l'eau sur son corps engourdi quand trois coups furent timidement frappés à la porte de la salle de bain. Elle répartit rapidement la mousse à la surface de l'eau avant de l'inviter à passer la tête par l'encadrement de la porte.

· On dirait que Gotham City ne peut pas survivre plus d'une matinée sans Batman, déclara l'écrivain en passant le téléphone dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

· Pardon ? Vous avez fouillé dans mes affaires ?!

· Non... Enfin si mais c'est Montgomery donc je...

Les cheveux relevés dans un chignon négligé, ses joues rosies par la chaleur de l'eau et la mousse qui dissimulait à peine le galbe de ses seins, elle était belle à damner un saint. Les yeux rivés sur la baignoire, Castle ne parvenait pas à la lâcher du regard.

· Castle ? L'interpella-t-elle.

· Hum...

· Je crois qu'il est temps que vous posiez mon portable et que vous sortiez de la salle de bain, déclara-t-elle en rougissant face au regard assombri de l'écrivain.

· Euh... Oui, oui bien sur, bégaya-t-il avant de quitter la pièce.

Alors que Castle posait les deux tasses de café sur le plan de travail, il entendit la jeune femme descendre les escaliers. Il lui tendit son latté en attendant qu'elle ne se confie à lui mais son air contrarié n'annonçait rien de bon.

· Après la journée d'hier, Montgomery ne veut pas me voir au poste avant demain...

· On déjeune, je prends une douche et je vous ramène sur New York ?

· Merci, Castle.

Déçu de la voir déjà s'éloigner de lui, Rick descendit doucement après sa douche. Debout face à l'océan, les bras croisés sur la poitrine comme pour se protéger, Kate regarde le soleil se lever au loin.

· Je peux vous demander un service ? S'enquit la jeune femme sans quitter l'horizon des yeux.

· Com... Comment vous... Je n'ai pas fait un bruit! Râla-t-il.

· Parfois, vous avez tendance à oublier que je suis flic, Castle, sourit-elle en s'approchant de lui.

· Quand vous portez votre plaque et vos menottes, je ne l'oublie pas, croyez moi ! C'est tellement sex ...

· Castle !

· Oui, je vais m'abstenir de finir ma phrase.

· Très bonne idée, accorda-t-elle.

· Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

· Hé bien, je ne quitte New York que très rarement... Donc, je me demandais si... Enfin... Comme nous sommes déjà dans les Hampton... Bafouilla la jeune femme en rougissant.

· Oui et ? La taquina-t-il.

· Je ne le dirais pas.

· Je sais, sourit Rick.

· Mais si vous aviez mieux à faire, que vous devez rentrer pour retrouver Alexis ou Martha, je comprendrais tout à fait.

· Non, non ! S'empressa-t-il de répondre.

· Parfait.

· Parfait, sourit-il. Enfin presque... Gina attend trois chapitres avant ce soir ... Souffla contrarié l'écrivain.

En prononçant le nom de son éditrice et ex-femme, Castle fut ravi de sentir Beckett se raidir. Il n'avait donc pas rêvé hier soir, Beckett se montrait plus en plus jalouse à son égard.

. Je devrais en avoir pour trois petites heures. Ensuite, si le temps le permet toujours, il y a un marché en centre ville... Ca vous tente ? Demanda-t-il incertain.

· Parfait, le rassura la jeune femme.

· Parfait, faite comme chez vous. Si vous avez besoin de moi, je serais dans mon bureau.

. Est-ce que vous avez un roman qui pourrait faire mon bonheur parmi votre bibliothèque ? S'enquit-elle en laissant ses doigts glisser sur les dos des livres.

· Hé bien, vous avez le choix. Cannell, Connelly, Pater...

· _La fauconnerie pour les nuls_ , sérieusement Castle? Le coupa-t-elle en riant.

· Alexis était encore en Primaire. Et puis, il y a ce moment magique où la maitresse demande à chaque enfant de choisir un animal pour un exposé. Alors, le chaton, le poney, le dauphin, le lapin ou la girafe mais non, votre fille déclare des étoiles pleines les yeux «Mais papa! Le faucon, c'est l'animal le plus rapide du monde tout entier! ».

Kate ne se lassait pas d'entendre Castle parler d'Alexis, car dans ses moments, c'était ses yeux qui étaient remplis d'étoiles.

· Même s'il est très détaillé et illustré par de superbes photos de trucs à plumes, je vous conseille de rester sur des valeurs sûres.

· Bien, dans ce cas, je vais opter pour un classique, dit-elle en sortant _Vague de Chaleur_ de la bibliothèque.

· Rien ne vaut un bon classique.

· Exact.

Rick aurait aimé rester au près d'elle, blottis l'un contre l'autre dans son canapé, pour lui en faire la lecture. Mais il devait à tout prix rendre ces trois derniers chapitres s'il ne voulait pas que Gina lui réclame l'avance que lui avait versé Black Pawn. L'écrivain s'excusa donc en lui offrant l'un de ses plus beaux sourires et disparut derrière la porte de son bureau.

Il faut croire que la présence de sa muse dans la pièce d'à côté favorisait son inspiration. Plongé dans l'écriture du prochain Nikki Hard, Castle n'avait pas vu les heures défiler. Il sortit de son bureau et trouva la jeune femme assise sur son canapé, les pieds posés sur la table basse, une couverture sur ses jambes et son roman toujours entre ses mains.

· Alors est-ce que la fin a changé depuis votre dernière lecture ? Demanda-t-il en s'approchant.

· Pourquoi voudriez-vous qu'elle change ? Ils sont trempés jusqu'aux os, se promettant une nuit plus enflammée qu'un feu d'artifices, qu'espériez-vous de plus ?

· Absolument rien, j'aime ce dernier dialogue empli de promesses. Toujours partante pour un petit tour en ville?

· Evidement.

* * *

Ils se baladaient dans les petites rues, en souriant comme si c'était une vieille habitude. Par moment, leurs épaules se frôlaient et pourtant ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'écarta ou ne le fit remarquer.

Au détour d'une rue, il aurait été aisé de se méprendre, leur prêtant une relation qui n'était pas la leur. La réalité était, en vérité, toute autre. Rick s'abandonnait à nouveau dans les filets de son ex-femme et Kate se consolait dans les bras d'un cardiologue absent depuis ce soir-là.

En traversant le parc qui les ramenait jusque chez lui, Castle ne put s'empêcher de s'arrêter devant l'aire de jeu pour les enfants. L'espace de quelques minutes, il se retrouvait à nouveau dans cette peau de jeune papa célibataire toujours inquiet pour sa fille. Il revoyait Alexis descendre ce toboggan, en fermant les yeux et repoussant ses limites, comme si c'était hier.

· Lequel d'entre eux est votre petit moufflet?

· Notre petit quoi ? Demanda Beckett en dévisageant la jeune femme.

· Le notre ? Oh, on l'a laissé dans la voiture ... Les parcs ce n'est pas tellement son truc, s'empressa d'ajouter l'écrivain avec un sérieux déconcertant.

· Castle ! S'écria Kate.

Elle lui lança un regard noir qui le fit déglutir bruyamment alors que la jeune maman devenait livide.

· En vérité, nous n'avons pas d'enfant.

· Oh je vois. Vous verrez, c'est une expérience formidable, sourit la jeune femme.

· Nous ne sommes pas en couple non plus, ajouta Beckett.

· Pas faux. Beckett, attendez moi ! Bonne journée madame, la salua l'écrivain en trottinant derrière sa muse.

· Non mais vous réfléchissez deux secondes avant de parler ?!

· Ce n'était qu'une blague, se défendit-il.

· Castle, je ne laisse jamais notre fils dans la voiture au lieu de l'emmener au parc avec nous !

Rick ne réprima pas le sourire qui étira ses lèvres à l'entente de cette phrase.

· Qu'est ce qui vous fait sourire ?

· Vous avez dit « notre fils ».

· Oh... Rougit-elle en s'apercevant de son lapsus.

. Vous rêvez souvent d'un petit Castle ?

· Je supporte déjà le modèle grandeur nature, pourquoi tenter le diable avec un modèle miniature?

· Vous n'avez jamais rêvé d'une petite frimousse qui vous ressemblerait traits pour traits, aussi têtue que vous et qui vous mènerait la vie dure ?

. Je ne fais pas le métier rêvé pour avoir des enfants. J'ai grandi avec une mère accro à son boulot et c'est à cause de ce même boulot qu'elle n'est plus là aujourd'hui... J'en ai énormément souffert et j'en souffre encore aujourd'hui, un enfant ne devrait jamais avoir à subir cela...

* * *

Assise sur la terrasse, les yeux perdus dans l'horizon, Kate constatait à regrets que l'après-midi touchait déjà à sa fin.

Après le déjeuner, ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour faire un tour à la fête foraine de la ville d'à côté. A peine rentrés dans l'allée principale, Castle ressemblait déjà à un môme. Plus le temps passé et plus elle aimait ce côté là de sa personnalité. Devant le stand du prestidigitateur, il lui avait déclaré des étoiles pleines les yeux : « Je veux être comme lui quand je serais grand ! ». Elle ne s'était pas gênée pour lui lancer « Pour ça, il faut grandir d'abord ». Mais en vérité, pour rien au monde, elle ne voudrait qu'il change. Elle l'aimait ainsi.

Ils se baladaient dans les allées et de temps à autres, elle piochait quelques filaments de sucre dans la barbe à papa de Castle. Puis arriva le fameux stand de tir.

... _Flashback ..._

· _Alors Lieutenant, une peluche ?_

· _Bien-sûr Castle_ _, laquelle vous ferez plaisir ? Le taquina-t-elle._

· _Ahah très drôle. Je relève le défi mais si je perds, ce lion sera parfait, sourit-il en désignant l'une des peluches._

· _Dans ce cas, rassurez-vous, il dormira dans votre chambre ce soir !_

· _5 € les cinq plombs, déclara le petit homme derrière son comptoir, en tendant la première carabine à l'écrivain._

 _Mais après les cinq plombs, deux ballons flottaient toujours dans leur cage._

· _Allez ma jolie, c'est à votre tour._

· _Je dois dire que je ne connais rien de plus sensuel qu'une belle femme magnant un fusil, murmura l'écrivain._

· _Très romantique..._

· _Toujours._

 _Leurs regards s'accrochèrent avant que Kate ne détourne les yeux dans un sourire charmeur pour se concentrer sur les trois ballons qui dansaient à deux mètres d'elle. En quelques secondes, l'un des ballons ne fut plus qu'un lointain souvenir._

· _J'adore votre façon de pincer votre lèvre inférieure au moment où vous tirez ..._

· Castle _, laissez moi me concentrer !_

 _Elle explosa les deux suivants d'un plomb chacun laissant le forain et Castle complètement médusés._

· _Je vais prendre le lion, déclara Beckett, un grand sourire peint sur les lèvres._

· _Merci, souffla l'écrivain en déposant un baiser sur sa joue._

· _Je ... Je vous avais bien dit qu'il dormirait avec vous ce soir, bredouilla-t-elle._

 _... Flashback ..._

Ils s'étaient promenés sur le bord de la plage, la journée avait été exceptionnelle. Elle sourit en voyant Castle s'approcher d'elle deux verres de vin blanc en mains.

· Un verre de vin sur la plage?

· Avec plaisir, dit-elle en attrapant son verre.

Assis sur le sable, l'un contre l'autre comme la nuit dernière, ils apprécient simplement l'instant mais Kate voulait se confier.

· Merci Rick.

· Mon plaisir, sourit-il.

· Royce a été un deuxième père pour moi...

· Kate, vous n'êtes pas obligée de...

· J'étais émotionnellement instable et il était simplement là... Mes premières scènes de crime étaient un véritable enfer... Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de revoir allongée dans cette ruelle ... Souffla-t-elle.

· Racontez-moi l'une de vos premières enquêtes.

· L'une de mes premières enquêtes ? Demanda-t-elle surprise.

L'écrivain se contente de hocher la tête.

· D'accord. Alors... Ma première mission d'infiltration s'est déroulée dans un club sexuel clandestin. Royce était persuadé que...

· Wow doucement ! Vous avez joué le rôle d'une fille escorte dans un club libertin ?

· Comme quoi je sais que je sais lâcher les cheveux, ôter le haut et me dévergonder, Castle, sourit-elle.

· J'ai toujours su que cette phrase avait blessé votre égo.

· Croyez ce que vous vous voulez...

· Vous avez fini par trouver ce que vous étiez venu chercher ?

· Absolument pas.

· Vous avez passé toute une soirée uniquement vêtue d'une nuisette et d'un masque et ça n'a rien donné ? S'indigna-t-il.

· La tueuse n'était ni une escorte ni un membre du club. Une simple vengeance de sa meilleure amie qui a sauté sur l'occasion de ses petites soirées détentes pour ne pas trop attirer l'attention.

· Oh... Fit-il visiblement déçu.

· A votre tour, quel est le premier écrit qui vous a rendu fier ?

· Un acrostiche, répondit-il sans la moindre hésitation.

· Le maître du macabre a commencé par les poèmes ? Fit-elle surprise.

· Avant d'être le maître du macabre, je suis un petit garçon d'une dizaine d'années et il y avait cette fille, Eléonore Grinn.

· Il y a toujours une fille dans l'histoire, sourit-elle.

· Comme j'avais les chocottes rien qu'à l'idée de lui adresser la parole, j'ai passé plusieurs semaines à rédiger un petit acrostiche que j'avais glissé dans son casier...

· Et alors?

· Et alors ? Absolument rien...

· Comment ça "absolument rien" ?!

· Soit elle l'a lu, l'a trouvé horrible et n'a pas osé venir me l'avouer, soit elle jamais l'a trouvé, rit-il.

· Oh... Fit-elle à son tour visiblement déçue que l'histoire se termine ainsi.

· Alors oui j'étais déçu, mais je venais de découvrir dans l'écriture une façon de transmettre aux autres ce que le petit garçon timide que j'étais n'osé pas avouer.

· Vous deviez être un petit garçon adorable et je suis sûre qu'aujourd'hui, elle regrette de ne pas vous avoir répondu.

· Peut-être qui sait ? ... A votre avis, l'eau est bonne?

· Aucune idée, pourq... Castle ! Posez moi ! S'écria-t-elle dans les bras de l'écrivain qui s'approchait dangereusement de l'océan.

· Un problème ? Osa-t-il demander.

· Oh oui, c'est toi mon problème!

· Comme si c'était nouveau, sourit-il.

L'écrivain avait désormais de l'eau jusqu'aux genoux. Beckett était toujours cramponnée à son cou, observant tantôt les vagues tantôt Castle d'un regard noir. Elle sentit les bras du romancier se desserrer peu alors dans un dernier espoir d'y échapper, elle lui lança :

· Si j'y vais, tu viens avec moi!

. Toujours, enchaîna l'écrivain sans hésiter avant de plonger dans l'eau froide.

* * *

En étouffant un bâillement, Kate appuya sur l'un des boutons de l'ascenseur du 12th. Elle regarda les étages défiler en tentant de garder les yeux ouverts. La nuit avait été courte, et ce matin, elle enviait Castle qui devait encore être sous sa couette.

· Enfin ! J'ai cru que tu t'étais perdue ! S'exclama Lanie en nettoyant sa table d'autopsie.

· Oh moins, oui ! Ton message date d'à peine trois minutes.

· Je t'ai connu beaucoup plus réactive... C'est ton écrivain qui t'a retenu ?

· Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ? On se tripotait dans la salle des archives.

· Alors comme ça, la salle des archives te fait fantasmer ? Sourit la légiste.

· Stop. Je n'aurais pas cette conversation avec toi.

· Mais avec Castle, oui ?

· Lanie ! Protesta Beckett gênée.

· D'accord, j'arrête, ria la métisse.

· Merci, alors qu'est ce qu'il a de si important pour que j'arrive en moins de trois minutes ?

· Javier m'a raconté pour Royce... Comment vas-tu?

· Oh... Bien.

· Et sincèrement ?

· Mieux...

· En même temps, passer la journée d'hier enfermée chez toi à ressasser cette enquête en long, en large et en travers, ce n'était pas la meilleure idée que tu es eu !

. Euh... A vrai dire... Je n'étais pas vraiment chez moi...

· Josh a réussi à te sortir ? Il gagne un point dans mon estime!

· Eh bien... A vrai dire... Ce n'est pas Josh que j'ai réveillé en pleine nuit ...

· Oh, je me disais aussi... Attends, c'est toi qui l'as réveillé?

· Oui...

· Kate ?

. Je... J'étais sous ma douche et... Bafouilla-t-elle en s'asseyant sur la table derrière elle. J'ai eu l'impression de replonger en 1999... Cette brûlure à chaque respiration... Souffla-t-elle comme si elle revivait sa soirée. J'aurais voulu t'appeler mais...

· Kate, Honey... Murmura Lanie en lui caressant le dos.

· Mais j'ai appelé Rick, je m'en voulais de ne pas être assez forte. Quand il a finalement décroché, j'ai tout fait pour qu'il raccroche... Et au moment où j'allais le faire, il m'a demandé si je lui faisais confiance ...

· Et après ? S'impatienta la légiste.

· Il est passé me prendre et on est partis dans les Hampton.

· Cet homme est fabuleux ! S'exclama-t-elle faisant sourire Beckett.

· C'était magique... C'était juste lui et moi sur un bout de plage, mais...

· Tu aurais préféré ma mère et sa nouvelle lubie pour l'acuponcture, je comprends tout à fait.

· Ta mère est adorable !

· Mhm ... Mais Castle sur un bout de plage, ça doit être beaucoup plus sexy.

· Alors comme ça, ta mère se passionne pour l'acuponcture en ce moment ?

· Mhm ... Pour le point de croix aussi mais reste concentrée sur le sujet initial. Donc, vous êtes arrivés dans les Hampton et après?

· On s'est assis face à l'océan, sous la même couverture et on s'est endormis sur la plage...

· Très romantique !

· Oui, ça l'était ... On s'est baladés, on a discuté et voilà...

· Il t'a gentiment raccompagnée chez toi ou tu l'as kidnappée toute la nuit ? Demanda Lanie dans un sourire.

· Il ne s'est rien passé, ni chez moi ni là-bas.

\- Oh... Kate, qu'est-ce que tu attends?

· C'est...

· Compliqué, oh oui je sais. Mais tu patientes jusqu'à ce qu'il soit marié avec deux moufflets pour dire « ça pourrait être les miens... » ?

· Mais si ça ne marchait pas ... Je crois que je n'ai pas envie de perdre ce que nous avons...

· Comme quoi ? Une amitié qui ne te satisfait plus ?

· Oui, mentit Kate avec aplomb.

· Essaye de te convaincre si tu veux, mais moi, je n'y crois plus. La journée d'hier devait être fabuleuse car tes yeux brillent rien que d'en parler.

· Peut-être mais ce n'était qu'une parenthèse.

· Fais en sorte que cette parenthèse ne se referme pas alors !

· Hier soir, après m'avoir raccompagnée, il est parti se blottir au près d'une autre !

· Nous y voilà...

· Oui, ça me fait du mal de le savoir dans ses bras plutôt que dans les miens, oui, je l'aime. T'es contente, j'ai osé le dire. Je suis éperdument amoureuse de Castle mais... S'arrêta la jeune femme face au sourire de sa meilleure amie.

· Enfin girl ! Maintenant, regarde ça, dit-elle en lui tendant une page de New York Times qui traînait dans son sac.

· Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

· Lis le dernier article, tu verras.

« _Mesdemoiselles, il semblerait que le cœur du grand Richard Castle soit de nouveau à prendre. En effet, son ex-femme et éditrice, Gina Cowell, avec qui il entretenait une liaison cet été a été vue pendue aux lèvres de Chris Clark, l'étoile montante de Black Pawn, à la sortie d'un bar. Qui sera la prochaine à faire chavirer le cœur du maître du macabre?_ »

· C'est le New York Times de vendredi dernier. Cet homme est fou de toi, et il n'attend plus qu'un geste de ta part pour te combler.

· J'ai quitté Josh, hier soir, lâcha subitement Beckett.

· Enfin ! Lance toi, Kate ! Maintenant, tu n'as plus d'excuses. Tu mérites d'être heureuse et tu ne le seras que dans ses bras, j'en suis persuadée et au fond de toi, tu le sais aussi.

· ...

· Et puis, on n'est plus au XVIème siècle, une femme peut très bien faire le premier pas. Plaque le contre un mur du poste et embrasse le avec fougue ou ordonne lui de plaquer contre un...

· Oui, c'est bon. Je crois que j'ai saisi l'idée.

· Parfait, alors fait en sorte que ça se produise, Honey.

· Peut-être pas au poste, mais chez moi ... Déclare innocemment Beckett en tapotant ses chaussures dans le vide.

* * *

Il était 19 heure passé, 20 heures à peine et la Grosse Pomme ressemblait déjà à une véritable fourmilière. Mais étrangement, Central Park était d'un calme déconcertant ce soir-là.

Castle flânait dans les allées du parc, les mains au fond de ses poches. Les quelques heures dans le Hampton avec Beckett avaient été un véritable rêve éveillé. Cette journée lui avait ouvert les yeux, il en voulait plus... Nettement plus. Elle était si proche et en même temps, ils étaient tellement loin l'un de l'autre...

 _... Flashback ..._

 _Face à la porte de la jeune femme, ils prenaient enfin conscience que leur petite parenthèse hors du temps n'allait pas tarder à prendre fin._

· _J'ai passé une excellente journée, sourit Beckett._

· _Excellente... Tenez, gardez la, déclarez-le en lui tendant la peluche._

· _Quoi ? Je... Non Castle, elle est à vous._

· _Elle sera nettement mieux dans votre chambre ou sur votre canapé._

· _En temps normal, un homme offre des fleurs et non un lion en peluche, fit-elle remarquer._

· _Surement mais les fleurs sont éphémères, il n'en restera plus qu'un souvenir qui se fanera au fil du temps alors que ce lion sera toujours là... Toujours._

· _Toujours ? S'enquit-elle sans le lâcher des yeux._

· _Aussi longtemps que vous voudrez de lui, il sera là, oui._

· _Castle, je ..._

· _Kate ? Oh, bonsoir Castle, fit Josh surpris en ouvrant la porte de l'appartement._

· _Bonsoir... Souffla l'écrivain. Bon, je vais vous laisser. Au revoir, Kate, déclare Rick en rejoignant l'ascenseur._

 _Chaque pas qui l'éloignait d'elle était une torture insoutenable. Lorsque les portes se refermèrent sur lui, il réalisa qu'il laissait celle-ci qu'il aimait désespérément aux bras d'un autre. Il l'entendit lui demander s'ils se voyaient demain, une larme roula sur sa joue, il n'était pas sûr d'en avoir la force._

 _Il venait de lui promettre qu'il serait toujours là pour elle mais en avait-il réellement la force ? Pouvait-il continuer de lui sourire comme un simple ami en sachant qu'il souhaitait plus que tout pouvoir l'embrasser comme un amant ?_

 _Même si la voir heureuse dans les bras d'un autre était difficile, être loin d'elle était bien plus dur. Il l'avait rejointe au poste le lendemain avec leurs deux cafés et une patte d'ours. La journée avait été d'un calme olympien, assis sur une chaise, il avait passé sa journée à regarder Beckett remplir de la paperasse recevant du temps à d'autres, des menaces mais qu'importe, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher._

* * *

 _En bas des marches du loft, son fleuret en main, trois touches de retard sur sa fille, Castle était concentré sur chaque mouvements d'Alexis. Après un léger battement sur la lame de son adversaire, il lança son attaque mais au son de la voix de sa mère, il s'arrêta et tourna la tête. Il n'en fallut pas plus que sa fille lui assène un coup droit en pleine poitrine, le crucifiant sur place._

· _Cinq, une! Je crois que l'élève a surpassé le maître, déclara victorieuse Alexis en retirant son masque._

· _Quoi ? Non, on ne peut pas terminer sur une touche pareille ! J'ai été distrait, dit-il en fusillant sa mère du regard._

· _C'est Beckett, se justifia-t-elle en agitant son téléphone portable._

· _Un meurtre ? S'enquit la plus jeune des Castle_

· _Non, enfin... Je ne crois. Il faut que j'y aille._

· _Et tu comptes te changer avant ou pas ? L'interrogea sa mère._

· _Hein ? Me changer ? Oh oui !_

· _Tu crois que..._

· _Espérons Kiddo, espérons, la coupa Martha en regardant son fils partir en courant dans sa chambre._

 _... Flashback ..._

Un sourire étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il l'aperçut enfin, au loin. Assise de dos sur l'une des balançoires, elle l'attendait en se balançant doucement.

· Bonsoir, dit-il en s'asseyant sur le siège d'à côté.

· Bonsoir, sourit-elle en se perdant dans ses yeux bleus.

· Vous avez réussi à vous échapper des griffes de Lanie?

· Qui l'aurait cru ! Rit-elle.

· Est ce qu'il y a un problème ? Demanda-t-il en la voyant se torturer la lèvre inférieure.

· Non, non, je... Enfin...

· Kate, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? S'inquiéta Castle

· S'il te plait, laisse moi finir, déglutit Kate, quelque peu anxieuse. Dans le cimetière, tu m'as demandé ce qui me terrifiait le plus...

Elle inspira profondément, elle accrocha le regard inquiet de son écrivain et souffla :

· Je suis effrayée à l'idée de m'ouvrir à toi parce que tu es le seul capable de me briser, Rick...

Castle ne lui laissera pas le temps de s'étendre sur le sujet et s'empara de ses lèvres. Il caressa amoureusement sa joue et laissa ensuite ses doigts errer dans ses cheveux. De son côté, Beckett se redressa et passa ses bras au-dessus de ses épaules, ses mains frôlèrent tendrement sa nuque.

D'une main au creux de ses rênes, Rick la rapprocha un peu plus de son corps lui tirant un léger gémissement de surprise. Kate succomba à l'envie d'approfondir ce baiser quelque peu timide à son goût. Un frisson la traversa et elle sentit Castle sourire contre ses lèvres. La soirée s'annonçait magique et la nuit interminable...

Fin.

* * *

 ** _Alors?_**


End file.
